


No Greater Gift is There Than Love

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, im a christmas weenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning with the Briouxs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Gift is There Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight is actually here! Anabella is a hero as always and much thanks to Morgan for handholding me through my addiction to these two ending up together and my inability to function. Enjoy.

Claude awoke slowly, blinking into the darkness before checking the clock. He sighed and rolled back over, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. Prodding the sleeping figure beside him, he whispered “how long long do you think we have?” The words had barely left his mouth when there was a thunderous sound of footsteps in the hallway and the door was swung open, slamming into the wall. The culprit winced as the two followers continued into the room screaming.

“Dad! Claude! It’s christmas! Wake up!” Cameron had launched himself onto the bed between them, jostling them from the warmth of the covers. 

“Cam, it’s too early for this.” Danny rolled back over, pulling the comforter up over his head.

“No you don’t.” Claude grabbed the blanket and brought it down from Danny’s head, laughing as the older man squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Dad come on!” Carson stamped his foot, tossing his head back impatiently. “It’s christmas!” 

Danny opened one eye, looking from Cameron to Claude to Carson to Caelan, the oldest just standing there with his arms crossed. He blinked at him, waiting. “What? I know you’re not going to get up right now.” He grumbled under his breath and shot a look at the other two. “They woke me up too.” 

Claude laughed and rolled his eyes, swinging his legs out from under the covers and sitting up. “I’ll take the boys and put some coffee on, you, uh, try to get up okay?” Smiling down at the sleepy brunet, Claude ushered the boys out of the room and shut the door behind him. He padded down the hardwood floor barefoot, his pants hanging low on his hips. By the time he made it to the kitchen the boys, all of them, were sitting on the floor in front of the tree with expectant looks on their faces. “Sit and enjoy the view.” They all tossed their heads back, Carson falling all the way over and crashing into a bag. “Boys, just wait for your father. He shouldn’t be too long.” He turned around to put the coffee on, measuring out the grinds.

“Can you make some for me too?” Caelan had moved to his knees, making himself appear taller. 

Claude rolled his eyes. “If you really want,” the others had popped their heads up but Claude cut them off before they could say anything, “but none for you. Too young, it’ll stunt your growth.” They wilted back down, resigned to sorting through the massive pile of gifts for ones with their names on it. “But I can probably make you hot chocolate,” a smile spreading across his face. They sprung back up, nodding almost violently. Claude shook his head and put the kettle on, ripping open two packets and pouring them into mugs. He looked back over at Caelan. “You want it black?” Claude cocked an eyebrow as he smirked at Calean. 

“Um, cream. And sugar too.” He moved to push the two bickering siblings apart, trying to play peace keeper. 

“Don’t fight, it’s the holidays.” Danny had emerged from the room still wearing his sleeping pants and wearing a zip up sweatshirt in the wrong direction, his hair sticking out in all manner of directions. 

Claude smiled at him, wandering over and pressing a kiss to the sleepy man’s lips. “Eww,” came the chorus from the floor. Danny just laughed and dropped his head to Claude’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

“Merry christmas,” his voice was still full of sleep, but he perked up as soon as the smell of coffee permeated the room.

“Merry christmas to you too.” Claude stepped back to grab the mugs, pouring the coffee and hot water into them, handing them out. Danny raised an eyebrow as Caelan took a mouthful of the fragrant liquid, but didn’t say anything. 

“Okay,” Danny made his way out to the living room and sat down on the couch. “As soon as Claude gets out here we can start opening gifts.” He watched as Caelan set his mug down on the table carefully before diving into the crowded mixture of shiny papered boxes and pajamed boys. 

The morning passed in a slow fashion, each of the boys vying for attention when it was their turn to open a present. Eventually, after much discussion and waving about of new video games and hockey equipment, the only unopened boxes were those that Claude and Danny had gotten for each other. Claude reached under the tree to grab the boxes, a large one from him and a small one from Danny. The boys preoccupied themselves with cleaning up the wrapping paper while they exchanged gifts. “You go first.” Danny motioned to Claude, who pushed the box onto the smaller man’s lap.

“It’s, ah, not much.” Claude fidgeted in his seat Danny unwrapped it painstakingly slowly, trying not to rip any of the paper. He opened the box, moving the tissue paper aside and picking up the item inside. “I’ve had a lot of time on my hands since you’ve been in Montreal…” Danny unfolded the sweater, taking in the uneven stitches and lumps that adorned it. “So I took up crocheting.” Danny dropped the sweater in his lap, his face bright and his smile unbelieving. 

“You made this?” He stroked his hand over the yarn.

Claude swallowed. “Sorry if you don’t like it, I’m not too good at it yet, but yeah, I made it.”

Danny threw his arms around Claude, pulling him in tight. “I love it, it’s perfect. I mean, it’s not but I love it anyway.” They stayed embraced for a while before Danny pulled away. He picked the box up and put it down again, clearing his throat before handing it to him. A smile spread across Claude’s face as he picked it up, purposefully opening it painfully slowly. He opened the lid to find a small, black, velvet box inside.

“Danny, I,” Claude looked back up at Danny only to find him down on one knee beside him.

“Claude,” Danny exhaled and reached for the ginger’s hand. “I’ve loved you for such a long time now, and you love me too.” He took a moment, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “And we’ve been together for years, you’re part of the family.” He looked up to see tears forming in the corners of Claude’s eyes. “And they boys consider you their second father, so,” he motioned for Claude to open the box. “I’d like to make it official.” Claude picked up the simple, white gold band. “Claude Dari Giroux, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He looked up again to see Claude chewing on his bottom lip, trying to fight the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. He nodded, sliding the ring on his finger.

“Yes,” Claude looked down at Danny who was also tearing up. “Yes Danny.” He pulled the darker hair man up into an embrace, refusing to let go. There was a small round of applause from the doorway as the boys watched, Carson wiping the corners of his eyes. The pair laughed and pulled way, interlacing their fingers as they sat on the couch. They flipped on the television, pulling up whatever christmas movie was on, and called the boys over to sit with them. Danny snuck his head underneath Claude’s arm and rested it on his chest. “Joyeux noel, mon cher. Je t’aime.” 

Claude pressed a kiss to his head, whispering back “Et toi, joyuex noel.”


End file.
